Mag
A mag (possibly from Japanese magatama) is an equippable item in Phantasy Star Online 2. Feeding a mag raises its support levels, which increase its owner's stats while equipped. Higher level mags evolve into new forms with new triggered support actions, auto attack actions, and photon blasts. A character is given a mag upon obtaining a mag license. To own more than one mag per character, a player must buy additional mag licenses from the Arks cash shop. A character can equip only one mag at a time, regardless of how many are owned. Energy A mag's energy continuously decreases from 100% to 0% while its owner is logged in, whether equipped or not. A mag also expends 5% energy for each triggered ability it uses. Below 5% energy, a mag will stop using triggered abilities. At 0% energy, a mag will also stop using auto attacks, even though those consume no energy. A mag's bonuses to the user's stats and photon blasts continue to function normally at 0% energy. Energy can be restored, and triggered and auto abilities reactivated, by feeding the mag. Mags can be fed when their energy is below 66.7%, and each fed item increases the mag's energy by 33.3%. When the mag uses no triggered abilities, it takes 40 minutes of real world time, logged in on a character, to deplete a mag's energy from 100% to 0%, so feedings can be given about every 13 to 14 minutes. When the mag uses triggered abilities, feedings can be more frequent. Support levels A mag has seven support levels, striking, ranged, technique, dexterity, striking defense, ranged defense, and technique defense, each of which raises the mag's owner's corresponding stat by the same value when equipped. A mag begins at level 0 with a value for 0 in each of its support levels. A mag may gain support levels when fed, depending on the items used. A mag will gain a support level when it has accumulated enough positive points toward that support level, with any extra points carrying over toward the next level. Once gained, support levels cannot be removed through feeding. Negative points given by fed items only remove progress toward the next support level, and do not reduce progress below 0. A mag reset device, an Arks cash shop item, must be used to return the mag to its original level 0 state. Total level The mag's total level equals the sum of its support levels. The mag's level can exceed that of its owner. The total level cap for mags is 175, so support levels cannot be raised beyond this sum. If a fed item grants points such that multiple support levels are gained from that item, the support levels are gained simultaneously, and the mag's total level skips directly from the old level to the new level. This can be used to skip total levels that are a multiple of 5, if the player does not wish the mag to evolve. Food items The following items can be fed to a mag to add or subtract points toward support levels. Evolutions At every 5th level starting with level 30, the mag will evolve based on its highest support level. After its first evolution, the mag will gain the ability to attack enemies (while above 0% energy), will learn a second trigger action, and a Phantom Beast ability. If level 30 is skipped (by feeding an item worth more than one level at level 29), the mag will not evolve until 35. If the mag has already evolved and its highest support level changes, its evolution will change at the next evolutionary level (although it will retain the trigger action of its first evolution). At every 5th level starting with level 100, the mag will evolve again based on its support levels and previous evolution. At this point the evolution will not only consider the highest support level, but the secondary focus, as well. The secondary focus is determined by combining support level types to determine if the combination exceeds the primary focus. At this point it will gain a third trigger action, its primary attack will change, and its Phantom Beast may change the Photon Blast it uses. Tier 2 - Lyra If the mag has leveled Striking the most, it will become a Lyra and will provide the player with a striking bonus while equipped. Lyras attack using Force Punch, which is a melee attack with knockdown. Lyras also learn the HP Recovery J trigger action. Finally, Lyras uses the Helix Phantom Beast, which uses the Helix-Proi Photon Blast. Tier 3 - Delphinus If Striking is still heavily focused, exceeding Ranged or Force, even when either is supplemented by Skill, it will evolve into Delphinus. Delphinus attacks using Uppercut, which is a melee attack with knockup. Delphinus also learn the Invincibility A trigger action. With Delphinus, Helix will continue to use the Helix-Proi Photon Blast. Tier 3 - Cygnus If Lyra's Ranged level is higher than the combined levels of Skill and Force or if the Ranged and Skill, combined, are higher than Striking, Lyra will evolve into Cygnus. Cygnus attacks using Fire Bullet, which is a ranged attack. Cygnus also learn the Buff H trigger action. With Cygnus, Helix will now begin to use the Helix-Imera Photon Blast. Tier 3 - Libra If Lyra's Force level exceeds the Ranged level or if Force and Skill, combined, exceed Striking then Lyra will evolve into Libra. Libra attacks using Zonde, which is a force attack. Libra also learn the PP Recovery H trigger action. With Libra, Helix will now begin to use the Helix-Nifta Photon Blast. Tier 2 - Fornax If the mag has leveled Ranged the most, it will become a Fornax and will provide the player with a ranged bonus while equipped. Fornax attack using Fire Bullet, which is a ranged attack. Fornax also learn the Buff J support ability. Finally, Fornax use the Ajax Phantom Beast, which uses the Ajax-Proi Photon Blast. Tier 2 - Lepus If the mag has leveled Force the most, it will become a Lepus and will provide the player with a force bonus while equipped. Lepus attack using Foie, which is a force attack. Lepus also learn the PP Recovery J support ability. Finally, Lepus use the Cetus Phantom Beast, which uses the Cetus-Proi Photon Blast. Tier 2 - Antlia If the mag has leveled Skill the most, it will become an Antlia and will provide the player with a bonus to critical chance, as well as damage while equipped. Antlia attack using Piercing Fire Bullet, which is a ranged attack that pierces enemies. Antlia also learn the Status Clear A support ability. Finally, Antlia use the Julius Phantom Beast, which uses the Julius-Proi Photon Blast. Auto action A mag gains an auto action at the time of its first evolution. As long as the mag's energy is above 0%, the mag will use this action as an attack periodically in combat. Depending on the attack's type, it improves based on its owner's S-ATK, R-ATK, or T-ATK stat. Evolving and changing forms replaces a mag's auto action. A character can also replace a mag's auto action by using a device. Trigger actions Trigger actions create various supportive effects whenever the given trigger occurs, as long as the mag's energy is above 0%. If multiple actions have the same trigger, actions higher in the list have priority, then actions lower in the list are checked if the higher actions did not occur. The player can reorder the list at any time. Mags begin at level 0 with the trigger action Support / HP restore A, which sometimes heals its owner after its owner takes damage. A second trigger action is added at the time of the mag's first evolution. A third trigger action is added at the time of the mag's initial second tier evolution. A character can also add or replace trigger actions on a mag by using a device. There is also a device to expand the number of trigger actions a mag can learn. Photon Blasts A mag gains one of fifteen photon blasts at the time of its first evolution. The player can find the photon blast in the custom skill menu, and set it into a subpalette. Evolving and changing forms replaces a mag's photon blast. A character can also replace a mag's photon blast by using a device. The fifteen photon blasts are represented by five phantom beasts. Four of the beasts each have one blast available from a level 30 mag evolution, and two variant blasts available from level 100 onward. The fifth phantom beast, Ilios, can only be obtained through devices. Category:Mags